


Misfortune's Miserable Kiss

by xephyr23



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xephyr23/pseuds/xephyr23





	1. Chapter 1

I already knew it. As I walked up the white marble steps, I was just hoping that he might spare my life. With each footstep the trail of mud behind me grew longer. I came up to the towering doors with all my hope lost. My life wasn't the best, but it was the only thing I ever had. On the bright side, if he killed me right here then nobody would miss me. I knew my next moves would have detrimental affects, yet i continued anyways. Gently I knocked. The chestnut doors came swinging open. And there, standing in the threshold, was him.

I don't really know what I find so alluring about this man. He's certainly not of impressive stature. In fact, all of our friends know of him as the shorty. Still, he was taller than myself. But alas, he was the one for me. Sadly, my feelings for him were a sort of conundrum. He would never know about my love for him. I was stuck in this hole I dug myself. It was my fault for falling for the man, but still, I was in love. I was feeling unreciprocated love. Every time i see him my heart yearns for more. I will never be satisfied with just friends. But, my opinion doesn't matter, now does it? All I can do is to try and think of him as only another friend. I could survive like this. Maybe... 

But seriously though, when this man appears before me dressed like that, can i really think logically? For Christ's sake it was 10 o'clock at night! Who wears a pinstripe suit! I'm not saying that he looked bad. Hell, Lucifer knows how much lust I carry about him. But still, he was making me swoon as I stood here. He opened his mouth, but stopped midway. He stopped as soon as he looked up at me. I closed my eyes and tried to become small. I envisioned myself as the little hermit crab. I will tuck myself up inside my shell if only I can protect my soft skin. I knew that he was about to yell. Before I could explain though, he turned around and closed the door. I was alone and muddy, standing at my love's door. This is my life. This is the miserable life of Petra Ral. This is my crappy, miserable life.


	2. Misery Business

"Levi please help me, please?" I cried. As I stood there on his front porch in utter defeat, i realized how stupid I was. 'He's a clean freak yet why did I come to him like this. He's going to hate me now. I've treaded on his property covered in mud.'

I stood there in the cold, shivering. My clothes were plastered to my body. My gray skinny jeans were sticking to me. Instead of the normal feeling that they were hugging my calves and thighs, they now felt restrictive. My brand new Mayday Parade shirt was now ruined and dirty. I was now ruined and dirty. 

My feet were sloshing around in my purple trainers. By the time Levi walked back out, I almost didn't notice him. I was on the ground, tears stained my field of vision. This time, when he walked out, he was missing his suit jacket. In his hands he held a grey towel. He handed it to me. Forget the crying. Hell, I was astonished by the fact that he would even associate with me right now. In a brusque manner he told me, "Take off your shoes and go shower up. Oh, and Petra..."  
"Yes?"  
"Don't even think about touching my soaps."

 

Now why would I want to touch his soaps? Beats me. I started to wipe the fresh tears away from my mud-caked face. I started undoing the laces, and Levi stepped outside. I stepped inside right afterwards. All I could do now was shower up. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Levi shaking his head, "Tsk, tsk, tsk." This last glimpse was cut off by the closing of the door.

 

I had only been in this fantasy house once before. Yet, somehow I knew exactly where I was going. I felt like a princess in here. I traversed up his winding staircase. After arriving on the correct floor I found his bathroom in a matter of mere minutes. I closed the white door, and with a swift motion turned the lock on it. I sat my towel down on the cabinet in front of the sink. It was not until then that the situation actually became clear in my mind.

"Oh God. What am I doing? In his house?! What am I doing in here? Why am I even here?!" I couldn't help but voice my thoughts aloud. I gazed around the room, until my eyes settled on the mirror hanging above the sink. Or more should I say the dirty creature in the mirror. Compared to the sparkling white room, I was a complete mess. I turned the knob to the shower. Gently I peeled away my wet, sticky clothes away from my skin. By the time all of my clothes were mingling with my feet, the shower was steaming. The feeling of warm water on my bare skin made me feel tranquil. In the water I felt like my own thoughts were drowned out. This was my only escape from my mind. Down the drain went the greys and browns of the mud that covered my body. 

 

I quietly stepped out of the shower. My feet, finding a soft rug underneath. I looked down at the immaculate floor, and for too many times to count tonight, I was startled. My clothes were missing from where they once sat. I figured that in the confusion I must of forgot where I sat them. So instead of worrying, I walked over to retrieve my towel. As I wrapped the towel around my body, I noticed something out of the corner of my eyes. It was my clothes. Clean! Now I might've had a long night so far, but I know for a fact that those clothes weren't clean when I first stepped into the shower.

I pulled off the towel. By the time I had put all of my other clothes on, I noticed that something was wrong. My shirt was missing. I stood there in my bra looking down at the shirt that was here instead. My Mayday Parade tee was now replaced by this pink polo. Now, I had two options, either I could walk down in front of Levi shirtless or I could put on this pink polo. I figured it probably wouldn't help me if I walked out in front of the man I loved, shirtless. So I decided on the latter. This polo was probably the best thing that had happened to me tonight. The shirt was just a little bigger than what I needed, but not unbearably big on me. The whole shirt smelled of the evergreen and peppercorn smell that I associated with Levi. I let myself calmly sit there and bask in the familiarity of Levi that this thing brought.

As I trailed down the staircase I heard something. Faintly, I could hear gentle sounds dancing on the wind. I followed it to the bottom of the staircase. There I found something that I had never noticed before. In the center of the room was a big black grand piano. Seated at it's bench was Levi as I listened in, the once gentle song was now eery and brimmed with sadness. Hearing such emotion come out, made my heart start to hurt. I could see him clearly for the first time. His emotions enveloped him. With one decisive chord he ended the song. I looked at him, on the brink of tears. This time, when he looked up and saw me, his normally unwavering self was now on the verge of breaking. My own heart sympathized with his. He watched me as I made my way over. I wrapped him in an embrace, and his emotions began to flow out. I sat there holding this scarred man, too afraid to let go

 

After a while, he calmed down. It was only then that I began questioning him. "What was that?" I asked with rage in my voice.   
"It as one of Chopin's nocturnes. Why?"  
"No, not the song. Why were you in the bathroom while I was showering? I locked the door!" I tried to grit my teeth.   
"Well I mean your clothes were dirty. Someone had to clean them."  
At this response I nearly fainted out of exasperation. "And you think it was a good idea to rifle around with my underwear, while I was in the freakin shower?!"   
"Petra. I didn't look trust me. Come sit down over here and we can talk this out."  
The only thing I could do was follow suit. He clasped his hand around my wrist, and we sat down upon his white, leather couch. Geez, this man owned a lot of white.   
"Petra. Believe me. I didn't do anything to cause you harm. I just thought that you might want some clean clothes after you finished in the shower," pleaded Levi.

 

Hearing the sincerity in his voice I decided to drop the question. Tiredly, I asked, "And my Mayday tee."  
"Ruined beyond recognition. I hope ons of my polos would work,"responded Levi.  
Gently, I yawned. As my eyes shut I leaned over. I remember feeling something that was hard, yet also quite soft underneath my head. In my last moments of consciousness, I inhaled that familiar evergreen and peppercorn scent. This time I could not remember where it was from. The sweet embrace of the night gently ebbed it's way into me.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this was short, and I ran into some problems writing it. But the next chapter will be longer.


End file.
